Two Diamonds
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Mac surprises Stella with a romantic night and two beautiful gifts she'll never forget. Romantic/fluffy SMACKED one-shot!


**Title: Two Diamonds**

**Summary:** Mac surprises Stella with a romantic night and two beautiful gifts she'll never forget. Romantic/fluffy SMACKED one-shot!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mac Taylor but I wish I did! This is a piece of fan fiction. It is written for pleasure and not for profit. The characters of CSI New York and any other regular cast and supporting cast members all belong to CBS, Paramount & Jerry Bruckheimer and Anthony Zuiker. All other characters are my own. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.

**_A/N:_**_ Words to 'All I really need is You' by Neil Diamond. _I was listening to this song and I thought of my SMACKED and had to share this with you all.

~_Dedicated to SMackedFan~_

**PS:** If you can go and listen to this song either before, during or after this story, it'll set the mood and hopefully you'll agree with me that the words fit our favorite couple. I needed this one shot to lift my spirits after yesterday's somber existence. Hopefully you'll like it as much as me.

**PSS:** Okay so I am posting this again b/c the site said when I first uploaded it didn't exist. Same story, no changes. *sigh*

* * *

_'Stella, there is something I need to tell you.'_

_'Should I be worried?'_

_'No, why?'_

_'You have that look Mac.'_

_'What look?'_

_'Like you are about to give me some bad news.__ What is wrong?'_

_'Actually the opposite.__ Maybe this is just my look of anxiety.'_

_'I've seen anxiety on you before.'_

_'I've been doing some serious thinking about our relationship and something you said last night really got me thinking.'_

_'Mac what I said last night was...'_

_'It was exactly I needed to hear Stella. I have been too afraid to allow myself the love and happiness that we can have together. And I think almost losing out on that future scared me enough to realize two things.'_

_'What Mac?'_

_'One that if I want that future, I cannot allow fear to hold me back from taking it and enjoying it with you.'_

_'And two?'_

_'That I love you, more than life itself.'_

_'Mac...'_

_'It's true Stella, I love you. And I dont expect you to'_

_'I love you too Mac.'_

_'You do?'_

_'Yes silly, very much.'_

_'That's all I needed to hear.'_

XXXXXXXX

That was over six months ago and I think each day I see _her_ I am thankful that I made the right decision; that I finally came to my senses that night and took the one step that I had feared since Claire died. A real romantic commitment with Stella, my best friend, the woman I love.

I lean back in my chair and look outside into the rainy New York morning; a smile on the face of man reflected in the glass staring back at me, the face of a man in love.

_Love_.

That one word in itself is enough cause both fear and elation inside my brain. I have been up most of the night; much like that night over six months ago, pondering one of the most important decisions of my life. That night I declared my love to Stella Bonasera; a woman who makes up the other half of me, without her I would be lost, an empty shell of what I am right now, a man devoid of love and happiness. Tonight I hope to show her just how much my future depends on her being in my life.

I turn around to see her standing in the hallway, talking with Sheldon and smile in spite of the fact that I am only a spectator, an observer of the amazing piece of creation before my eyes. She cocks her head to the side, catches my eye and my own eyes crinkle with warmth. And although her gaze was only directed at me for a split second, that instant another connection was made; a connection between two souls granted the privilege of finally finding each other and making a pledge to grow our love; a love that has I believe been growing inside me for past ten years.

When I was young, my idea of love was a bit skewed; my notions for what a romantic connection should be, tainted by the fact that my example was mostly an image my mother would paint for me. Sure I knew my father loved me; I was conceived I would like to think by an amazing act of love and passion. However, with him being away so many years of my growing up, didn't afford me the example I craved when I started to feel that tug inside my soul.

My mother always told me my father loved her; and I had no reason to doubt her; but I never saw what true romance and passion can be between two people in love. Never saw demonstrated the way a man in love acts toward a woman he wants; shows her how he's feeling inside; displays to her that he needs her in his life; does things to keep her in his heart. So I never knew that those things were so important to the woman I need inside my mind and heart until she forced me to open my eyes and take note.

I think the biggest reason I followed in his footsteps is I didnt know any better; that was my duty, my love, my future. But even as he lay dying many years ago, I could never bring myself to tell him that I missed him around when I was a kid; that I wanted to see his example on how to be a good husband and father; that I needed to know how to seek out love on my own and hold onto it; it would have made him feel like he failed at what he felt he needed to do.

Even when I met Claire, I was too bull headed, as my mother called me, to really recognize love when it was looking at me right in the face, until she made the first move. I know I loved her; part of me always will, she was my first and for that reason, she'll always have a special place in my heart. But her and I never faced tragedy together.

Only one person has stuck by me through my darkest hour; Stella. If not for her, I think I would have died inside long ago. Sometimes I think a part of me already has, but she refuses to allow me to see that. She forces me to see what life can be, rather than dwelling on what it has been. _Regrets are a waste of time,_ she often tells me. _It is the past, hindering us in the future._

Love itself isn't easy, but loving her is easy; she forces my heart to want to belong to her; my mind to think and dwell on her and her alone. We have faced many hardships and tragedies together; her strength sometimes overwhelming to the point that I have to stop and really tell myself that I can get through this because _she_ is at my side; she'll never let me fall. While at the same time reminding her that I am now in charge of ensuring her soul is cherished; her needs met and her love satisfied by my own.

For so many years I have closed myself off to the world around me; telling myself that to open my heart again would be to invite pain and suffering. Stella, however, always reminds me that if I close my heart to love then I am already dead. And I know one this is certain; I refuse to take my last breath on this earth until I have proved to her that she is right and that to die alone and unloved is a future I dont want. I want her.

I am about to pull open a drawer to my desk when her conversation with Sheldon ends and she pushes her way into my office; her smile already making my heart beat faster, her eyes full of wonder and anticipation. As if when she's coming toward me, I am the only person on the planet right at this second; no one else matters to her right now. How do you even express your love and devotion to someone who makes you feel that way? Is it even possible?

"Well you were right," Stella mentions as she hands me a file.

"I am not going to say it," I smile.

"Come on Mac, you can say _I told you so_, just this one. I'll allow you."

"Very kind of you," I reply I return and her mouth tugs into a beautiful smile once again. "What did Flack say?"

"Tell Mac, he owes me a six pack."

I lightly laugh, but am quick to notice her eyes move from my file to a small note card on my desk.

"Neil Diamond?" Stella questions.

"He's playing at the Garden this weekend and I was hoping to get tickets."

"Did you?" She asks eagerly.

"No," I frown and her smile drops. "Sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" She's quick to correct.

"I know you wanted to go and see him and I thought that..."

"I have an idea."

"You know those are the four most terrifying words in the English language," I retort and she chuckles.

"It's not that bad, I promise," she continues.

_Like I could ever say no_? "What is your idea?" I dare to ask.

"Well I know that sometimes the IMAX replays live concert shows and..."

"Stella it's not the same thing," I gently shake my head.

"Ever been?" She arches a brow and I know I'm caught. "Ah by that look you haven't. So Mr. Naysayer how can you be so against something you haven't experienced?"

"Alright, you win. When it comes out on IMAX we'll go and see his show," I reply and her face lights up and instantly my heart is at peace.

"Are you playing tonight at the club?"

"I was actually just about to come and find you and ask if you wanted to come tonight."

"When I have missed a night that you have played?"

"There..."

"The bus incident doesn't count," she's quick to interrupt and I stop immediately. "I'll be there. Anything special tonight?"

"Any requests?"

"How about something by Neil Diamond?" She queries.

"Oh I think that could be arranged. Anything in particular you want to hear?"

"Sweet Caroline?" Stella replies eagerly and I can't help but smirk.

"Just for you. But trust me if either Luke or I sing; it wont sound the same as the real thing."

"Mac, the fact that you'll want to sing that for me is almost better," she praises and my heart swells once again.

"I love you," I blurt out suddenly and she just looks at me in wonder.

"Mac?"

"Just had to say it Stella," I reply frankly and she offers a firm nod of her head, but her warm eyes confirm that my small emotional outburst wasn't in vain. She stands up to take her leave and leans in close.

"I love you too Mac," she whispers before she straightens upright and rewards me with another warm smile. "See you tonight?"

"Stella," I stop her just before she leaves my office. "What are you going to be wearing tonight?"

"Hmm what did you have in mind? And was that before or after the show?" She winks and my face automatically flushes with warmth. "You'll see."

I just watch her take her leave; my grin not lost on those around me as Flack walks into the room.

"Did you two just make out or something?" He questions as he hands me his report that I need for my file to close it.

"With the blinds open?" I arch my brows.

"Come on Mac, thought you liked to live dangerously?" He quips.

"Being unemployed isn't one of of those things," I retort and he smirks.

"What is with the perma grin? I know you two are still dating? You finally moving in together?"

"Can't tell you," I reply firmly as I push myself upright.

"Mac?"

"Sorry Don, this is something you'll just have to take on a leap of faith."

"Take what on a leap of faith?" He asks incredulously. "What does that mean?"

I only wink as I reach into my top drawer and quickly retrieve a small box and then stuff it into my pocket; my actions however, not lost on my sharp eyed Detective.

"Is that?"

"As I said..."

"The grin...ah got it. You sneaky bastard. When?"

"Tonight, that is if I don't have a heart attack first," I frown and he just laughs before patting me on the back.

"Trust me Mac, you'll be just fine. Do I get any before hand details?"

"Not on your life," I counter as I push my way toward the door.

Don offers a small curse to which I of course just laugh at and then watch him take his leave and it's time for me to do the same; heading for home and then to the club.

For what I have planned for tonight I wonder if I'll even be able to keep food down? When I get home and look at my guitar that is sitting in the corner, my heart starts to rise to the same rate it was at first thing this morning, when I got out of bed and told myself today I was going to do what I should have done long ago.

As I suspected as soon as I walk into the kitchen and look at food my stomach instantly tightens and I know whatever I put in, will probably come back out at the worst possible moment.

"Eat afterward," I mumble to myself as I head into the bedroom and finally start to shed my uniform of Mac Taylor CSI Supervisor and change into Mac Taylor, regular guy in love with an amazing woman.

Even now, I am trying to picture her face, her eyes, her words that will be offered; and my brain refuses to cooperate, I am not prepared for this and have no point of reference as to what my beloved partner will reward me with. I know in my heart it will be positive, but for a split second a seed of doubt wants to take root. But unlike in the past when I would have allowed that small seed to find some ground, tonight I push it aside and tell myself that everything is going to work out as I have planned.

"It has to right?" I ponder as I reach for a pair of dark dress pants. I want to dress a little better than khaki's and a golf shirt so choose a dark dress shirt instead, hoping that I make a good impression when I am up on stage; offering my future to the woman I love more than life itself.

"Just get your ass out the door already," I huff to myself as I hurry into the living room and grab my bass guitar and then reach for my leather jacket. The ride to the club is one of nervous anxiety and eager anticipation. By the time the cab stops, I think I am exhibiting mild signs of a heart attack; how on earth am I going to survive the next few hours?

I head into the club and as suspected, my other band mate, Luke is already here. I busy myself doing things; trying to keep my mind occupied so that I dont dwell on my own nervous anxiety. However, I am now a spectacle for all to behold.

"Uh you okay there Mac?" Luke chides. "That is the third one you've dropped."

"Yeah fine," I lie as he comes closer. He snatches the small box out of my hand and then looks at me with a warm smile.

"You ready for this?"

"I am."

"Big step Mac."

"But the right one."

"Think _he'll_ go for it?"

"Oh I think so," Luke confirms with a nod of his head. "And he should since I told him what you told me to."

"And?" I ask with some hesitation.

"He's a really cool guy and thought the song he picked and your words would be perfect for tonight. In fact he thought it was all kinda cool and was totally game."

"I owe you."

"Yeah I've heard that before. When is Stella arriving?"

"Not soon enough," I frown as Luke pats me on the back.

"Good luck. Just go outside and wait for her."

"See you soon," I tell him as I push my way toward the front of the stage and peer out behind the curtain. Sure enough just as I make my way to the front entrance, I am greeted by that sparkling smile that makes my world rotate.

"Wow, you look amazing," I whisper to Stella as I take her into my arms and hold her close. I hope she just thinks tonight is a regular night; I hope she's caught off guard by what I have planned. She's chosen to wear a fitted, dark green cocktail dress and her hair is up; some curls hanging down, always tempting me to pull one.

"You look pretty great yourself," she praises and I reward her with a warm smile and another kiss to her perfect lips. "Why did you dress up tonight? I thought tonight was just going to be a regular night?"

"Well you were going to dress up and I didn't want to look shabby next to you."

"Not possible Mac," she whispers in my ear as we head into the main auditorium, hand in hand. "Wow this place is really packed tonight. What's the occasion?"

"Oh we might have a special treat tonight," I mention but refuse to give away any further details.

"Mac?" She questions, giving me a look that if I dwell on it further, I'll have to give in; yes when it comes to her I admit weakness and defeat in most area's.

"Trust me," I whisper warmly as I kiss her sensitive skin just below her ear; my brain already being tempted by the smell of her perfume. "You smell wonderful, I might not be able to play tonight."

"Well we can leave right now if you'd rather," she suggests in a low tone, her lips brushing against my ear and sending small shivers down to my feet.

"How about we leave right after?"

"Mac Taylor, are you saying no to me?"

"I think I am. Is that okay?" I question and she lightly laughs and my body is at ease.

"Of course it's okay. If you don't play then I can't brag how about the hot after session make out sex we had," she teases and my face turns red.

"Brag to who?" I manage weakly.

"A really good friend of mine. He'll be very curious about the details."

"_He_?" I ask in dread. "Stella?"

"What?"

"Who is he?"

"He is my best friend. His name is Mac Taylor? Heard of him?" She smiles. "He always likes me to brag to him about our amazing make out sessions," she concludes and I just shake my head. "Had you didn't I?"

"Long ago."

Her face brightens as I kiss her once more and then see Luke heading onto the stage. "See you soon," I whisper as I leave her at the table that also was adorned with a dozen long stem red roses. I get onto stage and take my place; watching in fascination as she opens the small card from me and then looks up and mouths, _I love you_ and mind is all set to play.

However, as Luke grabs the mic I feel my heart rate starting to rise to critical again.

_Here we go Mac,_ I tell myself. _Tonight your life changes forever_.

"Good evening everyone. I'm Luke, usually the lead singer for this small band. However, tonight we have a special guest that will be, well I'd like to say sharing the spot light with me. But when he comes onto stage, trust me, the spotlight will be on him. I have known this talented performer for many years and tonight is one of the biggest privileges I have had in my musical career; to be blest with his presence and doing his intro. So without any further words from me; ladies and gentlemen, for tonight only and by special request, Mr. Neil Diamond."

I turn and look at Stella, who only looks at me in complete and utter shock; her eyes holding both wonder and excitement. I watch the distinguished older performer take center stage and for a few moments, I myself am held in awe and reverent respect; childish excitement at meeting a person who embodies the very word music.

"Good evening," the Solitary Man starts out. "I hope that if any in the audience tonight have tickets to the show on Saturday are still planning to attend," he continues and the crowd that had quieted for a few seconds is once again loud and sounding off their praise.

I look at Stella who has her eyes moving back and forth between myself and the man on my right; a man that at this moment, I really have no right to be jealous over. He says a few more words to the crowd before he starts into some classic favorites such as Solitary Man, Coming to America, Forever in Blue Jeans and of course Sweet Caroline; to which the crowd, including my Stella sing along to.

The first set is finally up and the crowd once again offers thunderous applause for the amazing show so far, not really knowing what's in store for the second half. I leave my guitar on the stage and quickly hurry to Stella's side. She looks at me in shock; no words offered.

"Stella?"

"Mac, did you..."

"Know?" I ask and she simply nods her head. "I did, but wanted it to be a surprise."

"I asked you but..."

"Had to deflect the private venue Stella. Are you mad?"

"What? No! Mac, it's amazing. I love Neil Diamond!" She exclaims in enthusiasm.

"I thought you loved me," I counter with a smirk, so she knows I'm not being too serious.

"Hmmm tough toss up tonight Mac. Maybe if you wore a sequined shirt. Would you do that for me?"

"In public?" I manage and she laughs as she kisses my cheek.

"Thank you Mac, this surprise is amazing," she whispers and I wonder how I'll be rewarded with my second surprise. "So that's why you have been acting so odd all week."

"Odd?" I am quick to ask.

"Yes odd," she replies with a playful smile. "You did a good job of keeping this under wraps but I knew something was up."

"Well thank you for not pressing me on this issue; I know I would have caved for sure."

"Then I'm glad I was able to be surprised. What else are you hiding?" She presses.

"What uh do you mean?" I ask as my temperature starts to rise at the fact that my second surprise is someone in danger of being discovered and my brilliant plan will be moot.

"Just wondering what else, if anything?"

"Just this," I whisper as I lean in and kiss her on the cheek. "How much I love you," I whisper as I pull back. I look into the two deep emeralds before me and can't help but see my own future reflecting back for me to watch.

"What?" She gently asks.

"When I look into your eyes I see my future," I whisper and her eyes automatically tear.

"Mac?"

"You know, it seems like it's taken forever to get to this place and now..."

"Now what?" She presses.

"Now, I'm wondering why on earth it took me so long to get here?"

"Better late than never Mac," she warmly teases and my lips tug into a small smirk. "I love you. This is where you belong."

"Here with you?"

"No, Mac, I mean in my heart. This is where you belong," she confesses and I feel a lump developing in my throat.

I look down at her hand that is now being carefully held in mine and then bring her fingers to my lips and kiss them tenderly. "I'm glad you waited for me," I mention in a barely audible tone.

"Wasn't planning on going anywhere Mac. But glad you finally took the chance."

"On you?"

"On us."

"I am ready Stella, to take that chance."

"Are you sure Mac?"

"Trust me Stella, with all my heart I am ready," I confess, my fingers almost trembling at the truth of my statement. "And you? Are you ready?"

"I have loved you for ten years Mac, I was always ready."

"_Always_?" I ask weakly and she nods her head. "Sorry I..." I start as she quickly presses a warm finger to my lips.

"Nothing to be sorry about Mac; you're here now, that's what really counts."

I look up at her and smile as I hear Luke heading back onto the stage and my heart rate instantly surges.

"Mac?" She asks when my hand instinctively squeezes hers.

"See you after the show. Enjoy the second set," I tell her as I kiss her once more and then head back onto the stage.

"Ready?" Luke whispers to me.

"I haven't passed out yet have I?" I retort and he laughs.

"Let's get this done then," Luke states as he brings out a small stool onto the stage and places it beside me; the small vestige that I will invite Stella to sit on later; praying she won't hate me for putting her on display.

"Welcome back everyone," Luke greets. "Hope you all enjoy the second half as much as the first. Take it away Neil," Luke introduces again and the small intimate crowd once again greets the seasoned performer with a hearty round of thunderous applause.

I look at Stella and my heart is racing so fast that I swear I am about to expire right on the spot. But somehow, as Neil starts into his second set of all time crowd favorites, my brain is actually able to tell my fingers the right chords to play and I'm able to keep up.

Then it happens. The music stops and Neil takes the microphone once again. The set up and timing perfect, just as Luke had assured me earlier. The only thing not assured is how I'll be able to keep my hands from shaking and get through this with some semblance of the normal professional that greets me on a daily basis.

"Are you all having a good time?" Neil asks firmly and the crowd again rewards him with claps and whistles. "In a small venue like this, I am able to accommodate special requests. And tonight we have such a special request from a member of the band playing for me tonight. Stella, will you come up here please?"

I look over at Stella who looks at me shock; unable to move or even acknowledge her own name.

"Stella?" I gently request and she nods her head, not looking at the crowd that is now cheering as she stands.

"Can you please come up on stage?" Neil asks. "It's okay, we are a friendly group of guys up here," he smiles warmly at her. "You look very lovely tonight Stella."

I watch as she takes hesitant steps toward me; taking my hand firmly as I help her onto the stage, her fingers trembling in mine. I look over at her and for the first time in a while I see uncertainty in those emerald pools, and am now wondering if my second surprise will be as warmly accepted as I might have thought.

"Mac?" She whispers so that only I can hear.

"Surprise," I whisper in return as we both look at Neil Diamond.

"Stella, I am told that you are the special Lady of the man on your arm. Would you mind taking a seat? Couldn't you have found a better chair than a stool Mac?" Neil gently teases and my face goes a deeper shade of red as the crowd chuckles; mostly to loosen us up, but at this point I am just concentrating on breathing.

"You know Stella," Neil addresses her after I have helped her onto the small stool, our hands still clasped, as Neil starts into the small story I had supplied. "Mac had put in a special request for you tonight. He explained to me a bit about you two; working together and being together for over ten years and then finally taking the next step. And then he asked if I could think of a song that he could dedicate to you, to use as _your_ song; one that would encompass all you two have been through and what you mean to him."

I look down at Stella, whose hand is still firmly attached to mine, her eyes threatening to spill as Neil continues the dedication I wrote for him.

"I have known a thing or two about love in my short life time," Neil offers and Stella is finally able to reward us with a soft smile, her hand no longer trembling in mine. "And I wrote this song for a special woman that I have loved for many years and although apart right now, I still love her and always will. So Stella, this song, this dedication, from Mac, is for you."

I gently allow Stella's hand to fall back to her lap as I reposition my guitar and then take Luke's mic, hoping to at least try to join in the last chorus, not wanting to take away anything from the words that Neil penned himself. And as Stella, listens to the words, I think she'll agree with me later, that this song, while not written with us in mind when it was first thought of, embodies what we have been through and what we have done to be able to be at this point today. What she means to me; everything. I only need her and my life is complete.

_~  
'After all these years  
After all these tears between us,  
Still I couldn't find  
Someone half as right as you...'  
~_

I look over at Stella and she slightly gasps; knowing inside that this is one of her favorite love songs. And while she isn't given to a lot of sentimental mush as most women, especially in a public setting; she is showing me love and devotion, this song she told me always held a special place in her heart; after tonight, I'm hoping it's because of me. Her outward display of happy tears, my fault but something I'll always remember and cherish.

_~  
'And each time I stop to think  
What it is I really need,  
Here's what I conclude  
All I really need is you!'  
~_

I gently mouth the words to Stella; trying to keep my eyes off her, telling myself that I need to concentrate, but knowing I can't. I want to remember every single second that leads up to the most important question I will ever ask her. So as each word escapes my lips, my eyes locked with hers, hearts keeping time; my brain recording it all.

_~  
'Just say what you want to say  
You don't have a chance in the world  
Can I, knowing how I've tried  
Still come close to losing you, girl  
When you are my world  
Have I, spent so many years  
Trying but in vain to tell you  
Don't you know its true  
All I really need is you!'  
~_

I look over at Stella once more; her eyes are now locked with mine and while the words in the background might be from someone else, as the song continues to play, everyone else seems to fade from existence and it's just me and her on the stage. As I think it's always been; and always will be; her, the only audience I will ever need; my strength and guiding light. My confidence surges and I know in my heart that all the pain and suffering I have endured have led me to this very point; the point where I am offering my love and soul to the only person on this earth that has earned the right to take it and keep it safe, treasure it as I will in return for her.

_~  
'How was I to know  
We'd have ended here  
Where we finally did  
You tied your life to mine  
Once upon a starry night...'  
~_

Neil starts into the second chorus and my mind instantly flashes back to the night I told Stella that I love her; so afraid at first to be offering so much of myself, and yet at the same time, knowing inside that I would never offer anything to another person as long as she was in my life. I love her; I think I always have. She is my future and all I'll ever need. And while I might have felt some hesitation at first; she has rewarded me everyday since my confession and I know my future will be just as secure in that area.

_~  
'And when someone asks for me  
What it is that I believe  
Say, I believe its true  
All I really need is you!'  
~_

Neil finishes the second course and I have already been singing to Stella, softly of course but smiling at the fact that even though I am sharing the stage with one of entertainment's biggest name's, the only person the beautiful woman before me; Stella Bonasera is concerned with right now is me; Mac Taylor, a man now about to firmly seize his future happiness; no regrets, no hesitation. A man once in danger of dying alone and unloved; a man in danger of having something so close and never taking the opportunity to take what I want.

All that changes right now.

_~  
'Just say what you want to say  
We don't have a chance in the world  
Can I, knowing how I've tried  
Still come close to losing you, girl...'  
~_

"Stella?" I gently ask as I put down my guitar and pull out a small box; Neil still softly singing in the background, Luke and the others stopping on my cue, a hush now over the crowd. My heart races but somehow my brain manages to look at her and give my mouth the right words to say.

"Mac?" She whispers.

_~  
'When you are my world  
Have I, spent so many years  
Tryin' but in vain to tell you...'  
~_

I slowly push myself down to one knee and the crowd stands in expectation, her eyes already sparkling from happy tears as I slowly open the small blue box and reveal the modest engagement ring.

"Stella, I love you more than I can probably confess right now and although it's taken me some time to finally be able to put into words what I feel in my heart; what I always have felt for you. When I look into your eyes I see my future and now I want to take that future and live it with you. Will you," I ask, my eyes also slightly watering as I push the band of gold with the modest diamond on her gently trembling finger. "Stella Bonasera, do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?" I ask as I finally push myself upright and help her stand up, facing me, inches apart; the crowd hanging on whatever she'll reward me with.

She looks from the first Diamond I offered her to start off this amazing night and then to the second that will make it complete, and then into my eyes as her lips part.

"Yes I will marry you Mac," she whispers and the crowd cheers. "I love you too," she manages as I gently cup her face in my hands and taste her lips; the crowd drowning out, thanks to the sound of two very anxious heart beats. A future waiting to be lived; explored; enjoyed and treasured.

_~  
'Feelings come and go  
Me, I'm never gonna ever let you go  
Promise you I'm gonna always love you so  
Cause all I really need is you!'  
~_

And as Neil finishes the song I look at Stella and both of us utter the only four words that we'll ever need to hear from the other.

"I love you...always."

**THE END!! **

* * *

**A/N:** okay so if you didn't like the Neil Diamond part and can't see him doing that please dont flame. But for the rest I hope you enjoyed this very sappy!!! Lol piece and it made you smile. This is one of my fave songs from him and I have seen him a few times live and once in a small private venue and the shows were awesome! I did borrow some stuff that Neil said to make it a bit more real. Too bad he and Gary couldn't share the I could die a happy fan! *sigh*

Please review and let me know what you thought, especially if you listened to the song. Thanks as always, you guys rock and keep me going!!

**PS:** All I Need updated tomorrow! Target & Next door updated this week! This might be my last one shot for awhile (we'll see how long I can control the muse) so I can update my other stories with a few more chapters each before Season 6 starts!


End file.
